


【ES/泉真】繋いだ手から

by MastiffE



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, R18, いずまこ, 泉真
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MastiffE/pseuds/MastiffE
Summary: -2021白情活动-一个正文还在写的：公司职员泉x便利店长真
Relationships: 濑名泉×游木真
Kudos: 3





	【ES/泉真】繋いだ手から

-  
男人沉着脸，把两盒巴掌大的盒子“啪”地拍在桌上，便不紧不慢的把手收回大衣口袋里，末了还冲他扬了扬下巴，示意他结账。  
两盒避/孕/套，还是他们常用的牌子。  
好在这个时间段没什么客人，大概除了面前的灰发男人外，没人发现得了游木真烫红的耳根。

见濑名泉没说话，他也不吱声，低下头摸了摸鼻子，就听话的拿起扫描器扫码收银。  
游木真其实也明白濑名泉生气的原因。他沉迷于最近发售的新游戏，连闭了店也要在店里赖着多呆一会，一玩又过去几小时。到家时已是凌晨时分，而濑名泉早就等得睡了过去。  
待到自己洗完澡再躺回床的时候濑名泉其实已经半醒了。但也只是从背后松松圈住了自己，沉默好一会，才贴着耳畔念他少熬夜，最后带着失落又无奈的语气向自己道了晚安。  
游戏是通关了，恋人却卡了关。游木真不是读不懂濑名泉无声的控诉，也知道那些反常的隐忍是对自己无条件的宠溺，他确确实实对自家恋人缺少自己的陪伴感到了愧疚。

短短几分钟内思绪弯弯绕绕，游木真才咬咬牙，在濑名泉掏出钱包准备结账时，一把伸出手抓住他的大衣，用了点劲儿把人拽近了。  
游君……？  
游木真红着脸，不回应他带着疑问的呼唤，捏着那两盒套子，顺着对方敞开的衣襟探进去，塞进大衣的内兜里，又迅速把手抽了回来。  
濑名泉的胸膛很热，但游木真的脸更热。他侧过脸，试图躲开濑名泉热切的目光，支支吾吾的开口，说，  
算我…请你。

-  
大概是临近节日的缘故，人流在稍晚的时候变得多了起来，导致比平时闭店时间要迟了些。想起不久前濑名泉还赖要在店里等他关店，他答应了好几次说会按时回去，才好不容易把他哄回了家。  
现在不得不再次食了言，他忐忑着旋开家门，预想中的“游君——”却没有如约而至。

客厅很暗，还隐约传来电视的声音，仔细一听好像还是他俩闲时随机换台看的那部被濑名泉嫌弃了好几遍的无聊爱情剧。  
他下意识轻着手脚换上家居拖鞋，走近了才注意到濑名泉衣服也没换，闭着眼倚在沙发上睡着了。  
不是说在玄关等我的嘛……  
他忍不住心里小声抱怨起来，有些不是滋味，却又想起先前好像都是自己在放他鸽子，努努嘴，一时间竟不知自己是要生气还是不要。

离白色情人节不消几天，上个月的这会儿濑名泉还追着他，既明示又暗示的说要给自己送礼物，收是收下了，但等到了快回礼的日子这人却变得过分安静了。  
游木真悄悄挨着沙发的宽扶手坐下，手揣在口袋里反复摩挲着。他想说些什么，舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，始终没法开口。  
他向来不擅长这些，挑选给恋人的回礼能让他纠结上好几天，他甚至觉得濑名泉还不如追着自己要回礼，那样顺水推舟的送出去便能了事。  
可濑名泉似乎总喜欢换着法子等着他主动，连每次来店里买完东西都要意味深长的望他几眼，于是那些打游戏导致的晚归多少也包含了些羞涩的逃避意味。

缎带上烫了火漆的精致盒子被他攥在手心里，是他不久前打着买新游戏的幌子偷偷跑去买的。游木真用余光瞄了一眼身旁的人，才放心从口袋里抽出来。  
他在网上查了好久才选中这家店，为了买这几块巧克力还跑到了另一个市区，但就算他挑了可可含量最高的那款，也怕是抵不过濑名泉对食物的挑剔。

或许自己真的选错了回礼罢…  
游木真盯着那枚火漆印思来想去，叹出口气，正想把盒子藏到别的什么地方，身子却猛地被一股力道拉扯着倒下去——他还没来得及惊呼，就正正好栽进了濑名泉怀里。  
游君——好慢啊，到底什么时候才要送给哥哥？  
濑名泉声音还带着点哑，也不知是不是真打了会儿盹，手却已经绕到他胸前，不等游木真反应过来便夺走了他手上的小盒子。  
等…泉前辈！那个是……  
他侧身坐在濑名泉身上，腿还悬在沙发扶手外边，一时间不知往哪使力，只得睁睁看着濑名泉解开盒上那枚丝带，再用指尖挑了纯黑色的小方块递到他面前，末了还要佯装问自己，不是送给我的吗？  
濑名泉始终注视着他那沾了点委屈的眸，那句疑问刻意得像是在调笑，被点破的小秘密不知从何时就被他知道了，他一阵慌乱中只羞赧看濑名泉一眼，下一秒那枚巧克力就被喂进了口中。  
苦味在口中很快晕开，濑名泉不紧不慢地将融化在指尖的最后一点抹在他的唇上，才吻进来。  
巧克力在湿热的口中加速化开，将纠缠的唇齿间变得更黏。游木真双手抵在两人中间，手心却紧揪着濑名泉。  
他吻得温吞，却很深，亲吻中游木真不得不兼顾着那融开的巧克力浆，但对方的舌总伺机闯入，吞咽的动作不受控，像是要把濑名泉一并吞入腹中一般，羞于自己无心的举动，连口中的苦巧克力也开始觉得甜得发腻。

-  
装了巧克力的小盒子被留在了客厅，绵长的亲吻被延续到了床上。  
濑名泉似乎比平常更有耐心，待到润滑剂在手心里捂温热，才缓缓往身下人的穴口里送。但也比平常要更磨人，明明早就熟练的摸上了他体内那一点，却仍一直在周围轻压辗转。游木真瑟缩着后穴喘息，两人的气息缠绕在一起，在他密集的啄吻中连换气的空隙都难以捕捉。  
其实直到濑名泉压着自己陷进床榻里，游木真心底里那份焦躁不安才开始一点点被消散。明明两人谁也不坦率，还因为这点事情还弄出了冷战的感觉，实在是有够傻。游木真想得闷闷笑起来，嘴角都弯成小猫咪的弧度。  
像是要他全身都沾满自己的气息，濑名泉从嘴角吻至耳后，空着的那只手绕过背后抚着他的腰侧，顺势再把单薄的卫衣推高几分，湿热的吻又落到了游木真挺立起的乳尖上。  
啊…呜——！  
曲起手指施了几分力按压上他脆弱的敏感点，留恋在胸前的舔咬也用了劲儿，短暂的刺痛感与穴内猛烈快感的刺激一并袭来，惊得游木真绷紧了身子，细碎的呻吟再也控制不住，连翘起的腿间都淌了前液。  
他吐着舌尖小心换气，低头对上恋人带着不满的眼眸，像是责怪自己方才的分神，顿了顿，又复安慰般含入刚刚被轻咬过的乳珠。

濑名泉支起身，从散在床边的大衣口袋里摸出那两盒套子。游木真想起在店里那幕，又惹得脸上一阵臊热。  
他仰躺着，手背搭在脸上，从指缝中去看他拆开盒子，从里面抽出一只。方才还在他体内兴风作浪的纤长手指还混着润滑剂和自己的体液，眼看就要撕开包装，他心下一动，下意识就抓住了他的手。  
怎么了？  
那个……，他眼神飘忽，后半句卡在喉咙里怎么也说不出来。濑名泉挑眉，以为他又要临阵脱逃，蓦地俯身凑得很近，用不容分说的语气反问道，不是说要请我的么？  
水色眸子盯得紧，眉头也皱得紧。看濑名泉抿着唇隐忍的认真样，犹豫着不知如何开口的游木真倏地就松懈了下来。事到如今他又怎可能会拒绝他呢，这人怎么总在某些地方迟钝到不行。  
游木真抬手搂住他颈脖，仰起头，鼻尖与他的碰到一起，说，这个…留到下次再请吧，泉前辈……  
未说完的后半句化为亲吻，还探出柔软舌尖去舔那人的唇，用隐晦又直白的邀请将两人点燃。  
濑名泉不轻不重的咬他一口，夺回主动权便强硬地撬开他半合的齿贝，下身一个用力就顶了进来，把游木真的惊呼与呻吟尽数卷入口中。

灼热的鼻息洒在他颈侧，那更热的硬物把穴口撑得很开，埋在游木真深处突突的搏动着——肉贴着肉带来直接的快慰，心底羞于启齿的满足感一下子填得满满当当。  
他的动作比以往任何都要激烈，顶得游木真都后退着抵到床头，撞击中肩胛骨都硌得发疼。沾了水汽的眼镜被摘了下来，眼角还悬着快感刺激出的泪，推拒的话语到了嘴边全都碎成呜咽。  
被占有的感觉太过强烈，游木真攀着身上人的肩膀抑制不住的颤抖起来，过载的快感让他发慌，穴肉也忍不住绞紧那物什，湿黏黏倒是生出热意和痒意来，含着他坚硬顶端的最深处也酥酥麻麻泛着酸。  
他不得要领的收缩着穴肉，松弛复又缠紧，试图缓解那点难耐的欲求——换来的是耳边伏在耳边的低吟和喟叹，和一次次更深更重的捣弄。  
意识和眼前一样模糊，浑身都失了力气，是被操开了，连指节也软软的使不上劲，后穴却还在轻轻的缩。  
游君……喜欢你…  
恋人沉声唤他，耳间的呢喃浸满无数欲情，那些本要溢出的快感这下全都倾泻而出，引得他的喘息都染上些泣声，腰也用力挺起更贴近他。  
高潮间他尚剧烈颤抖着，濑名泉却搂着他坐到腿上来。他哪里还有力气跪得住，直直把那硬物吞得更深。这时的穴肉敏感得很，濑名泉昂头亲他滚动的喉，身下仍是不留情的往上顶动，游木真那挤在两人腹间的挺立器官无人触碰就一小股一小股的淌出精来，把紧密贴合的两人弄得更一塌糊涂。  
快感绵长得蚀人，体内被灌进那股烫热的同时自己好似亲了亲他，也不知道濑名泉说了些什么没有，额头抵在他肩上便失去了意识。

-  
再醒来时，濑名泉正半倚在床头看手机，游木真看看自己，又看看周围，是被收拾过了的痕迹。  
空气中还漫着巧克力的香醇气息，那小盒子不知什么时候跑到床头柜上了。游木真眨眨眼，问道，你都吃啦？不是说控制卡路里的摄入是必须的吗。  
因为游君送的所以是0卡路里。  
…这是什么歪理。  
这人好像无论做什么，自己都是拥有特权的那个。游木真想得难为情起来，挠挠脸就翻身就去找眼镜。不想濑名泉却从背后压上来，换上埋怨的语气，幽幽道，但是游君吃掉了一颗，不加强运动量是不行的。  
还有说好请我的呢？可不予赊账。

-Fin  
-感谢阅读


End file.
